SaberTooth Girl
by halfmoon101
Summary: After Lisanna came back she started dating Natsu, Lucy tries to ignore it. But one day Natsu kisses Lisanna. Heart broken she leaves the guild. Three years later, Natsu sees a blond haired girl walking with Sting and Rogue. Why does she look so familiar? But that girls no longer who he remembers. She's Alice- The Queen Of Hearts. One of the strongest members from SaberTooth.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Noise boomed all around her. Everyone was cheering for the return of Lisanna. Lucy wasn't cheering. She's been back for almost a month, yet they still need to host such a big party.

It's not like she hated Lisanna, but it was just something she did that made her...dislike her. She was holding hands with none other than Natsu Dragoneel. He was staring at her as if she was the center of the universe. Lucy completely understood that his long lost girl friend apparently wasn't dead and somehow came back from the dead.

But...It was like he had completely forgotten about her. Ever since Lisanna came back. Everyone ignored her. Even Levy and Wendy and Cana, they were all to busy congratulating Lisanna. One more thing, right when she got back, Lisanna asked Natsu to go out with her. Of course he said 'Yes' like the type of idiot he was. They been going out for almost a month.

Lucy would admit she was jealous. But she tried to push the feeling down. She was happy for Natsu of course. Even though she wanted to kick him in the face, but still she was happy for him.

They only thing she was happy about was...thy haven't kissed yet...she had no idea why she was so happy. Even though it was slim, maybe she still had a chance.

"Natsy."

She shuddered that nickname was just sickening. Why in the world would Lisanna call Natsu Natsy?

It was a swift movement, Natsu pulled Lisanna close to him. Lucy thought it was merely a hug. She was wrong. What happened next shattered her heart beyond a million pieces.

They kissed, smack on. Everyone stopped what they were doing. All together they went.

"Ohhhhhhhh..."

And the worst of it? They made out right in front of her. Lisanna kept giving her smug looks as if she were saying, 'I kissed him first.'

She gave Natsu a weak smile, he was probably way to busy making out to notice. He stopped.

"Lisanna you should totally be on my team. "

He looked at Lucy standing near him.

"And...Lucy you're not gonna be on my team anymore."

He didn't even bother to say sorry. He had kicked her off just like that. Her sadness grew to rage, she stomped out of the guild. Nobody cared, nobody noticed. She didn't even bother to have her Fairy Tail mark removed.

She looked at the guild, this place was sickening. She would never come back.

Her eyes widened. A smile spread across her face. She knew the perfect place to go.


	2. Chapter 1: Faded Memories

Chapter 1

Faded Memories

Lucy stopped at the guilds front door. She smiled, this was the perfect place to go. Why had she never thought about this before now. But Fairy Tail won't miss her, after all, they had amazing little Lisanna with them.

She sucked in her breath. This was a new beginning for her. A brand new page in her story. She knocked on the door.

* * *

Natsu spent everyday with Lisanna, he usually flirted or made out. But he was always with her. He didn't have a single care in the world, even when Lucy left. His brain just self register that she was never there.

Before he knew it days past, weeks past, months flew by. Before he knew it almost three years had past. Lisanna kept telling him they should take it a step farther. He would always almost say yes, but the words turned to stones in his mouth. There was one reasons he couldn't say it.

He kept on remembering this blonde girl he didn't remember. He would remember bits and pieces of her but never a full memory. His head was too filled with Lisanna.

He usually just shrugged the feelings away. But he heard whispers here and there that some girl name 'Lucy' had left the guild. He didn't care who 'Lucy' was. But when he heard her name, he felt warm inside, even though it was only for a moment.

They spent a few more weeks dating, he took her to every party, every dance, every restaurant. One day when he was at home with Happy. ( Lisanna was on a mission by herself, he wanted to go but she said 'no')

Happy said something very weird.

"Natsu...Don't you miss Lucy's house?"

He stared at him, clearly confused.

"Hey Happy...Who was 'Lucy'?"

Happy just shook his head in disappointment. He opened his mouth to answer.

"You spent too much time with Lisanna, she probably realizes that to. I can't believe you would forget her."

He looked at Happy.

"What!?"

He burst out laughing.

"Come on pal-"

"Don't call me you're 'pal'! You hardly spend anytime with me! You still think we were partners?"

Natsu was truly shocked, had he really stopped hanging out with Happy?

Happy shook his head again, then flew out of the house.

Natsu thought about it for a moment. Lately Lisanna had been avoiding him a little too. Had he really spent so much time with her?

"Lucy..."

A memory came back to him. A girl stood in front of him, her blonde hair was tied in two pigtails. She smiled at him and held out her arms.

"Natsu!"

He leaned forward, instead of feeling an embrace he felt the stone floor. He sat up and rubbed his head. He needed sometime to think.

He walked all the way down to the guild, but he didn't walk in the doors. instead he walked past it. He went down to the park. For some reason he felt like he should go.

He walked down the stairs, he walked on the path. There was a swoosh of golden blonde hair. His eyes widened. A girl with blonde hair and warm brown eyes was walking with two guys. Sting and Rogue. She was laughing and so were they.

She walked right past him, bumping his shoulder but she didn't stop. Something fell off her belt, it was a set of golden keys.

"Hey!"

He called to her. She turned her head to look at him.

"What!"

He threw her the keys, to his surprise she caught them.

Then she walked off, without even saying a thanks. Sting and Rogue glared at him. It looked like they didn't even recognize him.

He could hear her whisper the words.

"Stupid Fairies."

Under her breath.

Normally he would've said a rude remark or shoved her. But there was something so...familiar about her. He just couldn't remember.

It was just for a second, but she lifted her hand up, and he could've swore he saw a pink Fairy Tail mark. He looked again and realized it was merely a SaberTooth mark, a red SaberTooth mark.

Who was she?

He asked the question silently to himself.

* * *

**Natsu sure a jerk isn't he? **

**But anyways I'll get to the point. **

**THANK YOU! You guys really gave me a lot of support. Thanks!**

**Ill tell you more about Lucy in the next Chp.**

**Tell me what you think. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Queen of Hearts

**THANK ALL OF YOU GUYS OUT THERE FOR READING MY STORY! AND FOR FAVORITING FOLLOWING AND REVIEWING!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Queen of Hearts

The smell hit him after she left. It was the smell of roses and strawberries. Another memory came back to him.

He watch himself kiss Lisanna right in font of the girl. He watched himself kick her out of his team. The expression on her face was... He felt like his heart was breaking to pieces. Then he saw her run out of the guild.

How could he forget this!? Why would he do that!?

He needed to know who she was. He ran back to the guild. Lisanna was sitting in a chair waiting. When she saw him she jumped up.

"Natsy!"

"I'm sorry Lisanna, but not right now."

Everything went silent, no one would ever think Natsu wouldn't have time for Lisanna. He looked around the guild.

"Does anyone know about the new blonde girl in SaberTooth?"

No one spoke. Finally some one did.

"Natsu...That girl... Shes one of the strongest members of SaberTooth. No one knows her name. But everyone calls her Queen of Hearts. Rumors say she has never failed to capture a guys heart. Except once. And she uses card magic. That's all we know."

He wasn't sure who answered. He turned around to see Levy standing behind him, crying. She whispered the last sentence.

"She also looks like Lucy..."

Lucy...Lucy...

What was so familiar about that name. He was afraid to ask anyone.

Another memory appeared.

"Natsu!"

"Let's go on this S rank mission Lucy!"

"No!"

"Fine whatever you say..."

He watched himself jump out her window.

"At least go out the door!"

A few moments later he watched as she bursted out.

"Wait up Natsu!"

Why can't he remember anything about her?

Who was Lucy?

He walked out of the guild, whatever it would take, he would find out who Lucy was.

Lisanna watched him leave, her hands tightened into fist.

* * *

The blonde girl walked back to SaberTooth with her two...guild mates.

"Sting...Rogue...Do me a favor , if you ever see that guy again. Don't be hesitant to beat him up."

They both nodded.

Why did he have to show up! He better not ruin everything she made. If he did. She would never forgive him, it wasn't like she forgave in the first place for what happened three years ago. But that's all in the past. Now she was part of one of the strongest guilds ever.

Fairy Tail to her was nothing, it was weak. She wasn't the same weak fool she was three years ago. She had a new title and new guild mates. She had no time for all that friendship and lovey dovey crap.

"Weak fairies don't deserve to live."

Sting and Rogue silently agreed with her. She had said the same words three years ago when she came here. That's why they had let her in. Over those three years she had grown from the weakest member to one of the strongest members.

Truthfully all the guys in the guild liked her, not even in the guild, guys everywhere loved her at first sight. But no matter what they did she was always emotionless. That was another thing that made her a good SaberTooth.

She started walking in.

"Lucy! Wait up!"

She turned around to see Sting cover his mouth with his hand. Her eyes were flaming with anger.

"What did I say about that name?"

"Im sorry..."

She turned away. Nobody was allowed to call her that.

"Never call me that stupid name. That girl is no longer me. Didn't I tell you when I first came, I would be called Alice?!"

Lucy was no longer her. Lucy had died three years ago. There was only Alice now.

She turned back around and walked into the guild.

She was only The Queen of Hearts, Alice, of SaberTooth, that was it.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**And Thanks again to those who have reviewed, followed and favorited my story.**

**So ummm yeah my here you have it, now you know who Lucy- I mean Alice is.**


	4. Chapter 3: Letters

Thanks to all those who are reading this right now!

**Review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Letters

There was one place he remembered going to a lot. He went there even more than his own house, or at least thats what he remember. It was an apartment near the guild. Natsu knocked on the door. The landlady opened it.

"What do you want?"

She asked in her usual tone.

"Can I see Lucy's room."

He said the word a tad but slowly. It had such a nice sound.

"No."

He was caught off guard.

"Huh? Why not?"

"She left three years ago and never came back to pay her rent, that's why."

Three years ago...Why did it sound so...His eyes widened. Three years ago...he kicked her off his team three years ago...

Natsu thought about something.

"Hey...If you let me in maybe I can convince her to come back and...you know pay her rent..."

The landlady hesitated then let him down the hall. She opened a door and pushed him in.

He sniffed the air...Something was weird. It wasn't dusty even after three years. Natsu shook his head, he didn't have time for this.

Natsu walked over to her desk, he noticed a piece of paper stuck in a cabinet. He pulled it out. It was a letter.

Dear Mom,

Today I met a guy named Natsu. He was the one who showed me Fairy Tail. I'm very glad he did. I made lots of friends in the guild. Natsu is also sorta cute.

Love, Lucy

P.S. Keep this a secret from dad ok? He won't approve me liking guys at such a young age.

Natsu felt something tug at his heart. She liked him before, she actually liked him. Yet he kicked her out of his team.

He took a deep breath and opened the cabinet draw. Hundreds off letters fell out. He picked up one and started to read. Before he knew it he was almost done with half the pile.

Memories started to fly back to him. Almost like pieces in a puzzle, he just need to put the together. And by the time the moon came up, he had only one last letter to read.

Most of his memory came back. But when he read that letter, it almost sent him into shock.

Dear Mother,

Natsu kissed Lisanna in front of me today...He also kicked me off his team. This will be the last time I write to you, I'm leaving that pathetic guild. I'm going to join a stronger one.

Lucy-Alice

Tears welled up in his eyes. It was his fault after all. It was all his fault. All of wiped Te tears from his eyes, then he realized the paper was blurred in some place. Blurred with tears.

He reread the letter again, he noticed somethings that caught his attention.

1. Instead of using mom or mommy like she did for every letter, she used Mother instead.

2. There was the name Alice written next to Lucy. Who was Alice?

3. Pathetic guild- Fairy Tail

Who was this Stronger guild?

4. This will be the last time I write to you.

"She moved..."

His heart ached again. He banged his fist on the desk. Why! Why couldn't he remember sooner?! Why didn't he stop himself?!

He straightened up. He was going to find her and bring her back.

He looked outside at the moonlit sky.

"I'm so sorry...Lucy..."

* * *

There was a knock on the door, the master of SaberTooth opened it up. He looked down to see Alice (Lucy) standing there, staring at him with her cold eyes. Before he could speak she spoke with a smirk on her face.

"I think it's time those Fairies died..."

* * *

**Natsu gets his memories back. And there's a cliffhanger. (Sorta...)**

**But anyways REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4: Two Against Everyone

Thanks for reading...**Review...**

* * *

Chapter 4

Two Against Everyone

He blinked his eyes opened, there was a flash of brightness. He looked out the window. The sun was up. Natsu was confused, he looked around the room. Letter piles were placed here and there.

"Oh that's right...Lucy. I must've fallen asleep."

Lucy... Every single letter and memory flashed before him.

"That's right...She's gone."

Then there was a explosion. Nastu looked out the window, his jaw almost fell off.

The explosion came from the place Fairy Tail was in. His eyes widened, Natsu ran out the room as fast as he could.

This was bad.

* * *

When he arrived everything was already in pandemonium. Walls were blasted away, the ceiling was falling apart. Magic was flying everywhere.

"Dammit! I beat you once! I should be able to beat you again!"

He turned to see Gajeel fighting someone very familiar.

It was Rogue. Natsu's eyes widened, SaberTooth was the one attacking. Rogue laughed.

"You still think I'm the same when you beat me? Your such an idiot. I've became so much stronger thanks to Her!"

And with that he smacked him right in the jaw, knocking him flat. Gajeel got up and winced.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!"

He shot a storm of metal out of his mouth. Rogue laughed, and with one swipe of his hand he deflected it. Gajeel gasped.

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

A wave of shadows fell over him. It vanished a moment later, leaving Gajeel laying on the ground, not moving.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Someone tapped him on his shoulder, he turned around.

It was Sting.

Behind him was a pile of unconscious people. Natsu growled.

"Where's the rest of SaberTooth."

"Theres only two, Rogue and me. The master only sent us. Too much people would be a...problem."

"No...That can't be..."

His whole guild is getting their but kicked by two people.

"Oh...This is your girlfriend right?"

Sting held a white haired girl by her hair. Natsu's eyes blazed up.

"Put her down! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Right when he sucked in air, someone entered the guild. Every member of Fairy Tail stopped fighting.

He turned around to see her. Her golden hair flew around her. No one spoke. Sting and Rogue got down on one knee.

"My Lady..."

They said in together.

Natsu looked at her, his eyes stung. He said her name carefully.

"...Lucy..."

* * *

**Another cliffhanger...Sorta...**

**But anyways REVIEW!**

**I suck at writing battle/Fight scenes...**

**But anyways...Natsu call Alice Lucy...**


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion?

Thanks for reading, as usual **Review Please**

* * *

Chapter 5

Reunion?

She the same clothes Lucy wore before. Except her hair was down and instead of a blue heart on her shirt, it was red. Then again everything she wore was...red.

She walked over to Natsu, she smiled at him and held out her hand. He looked at it and noticed something. It was a pink Fairy Tail mark. The same one Lucy had on her hand.

"Lucy..."

He said her name again. Tears welling up in his eyes. Natsu grabbed her hand. No one next thing that happened shocked everyone. She lifted her leg up, and down it went, smack on his back. Natsu heard a cracking noise. The impact made a huge crater on the floor.

He looked up at her, unable to move.

"Lucy...Why...?"

She smiled again.

"Sting throw me that bitch."

Lisanna came flying over from where Sting stood. She caught Lisanna by the hair.

"Oh Natsu...I'm so happy you even remembered my name...I thought you would be to busy with this girl to remember. After all...You didn't even hesitate to kick me out of your team..."

She shook Lisanna by her hair.

"Lucy...Please let her go..."

Natsu pleaded. She just smirked.

"You still haven't changed one bit you son of a bitch...I'll let her go..."

She jumped up at least ten feet up in the air. She landed on top of one of the broken walls. Natsu shook his head, this wasn't possible.

"Watch...I'll let her go right now..."

And then she dropped Lisanna. Mirajane flew right in time to catch her. Mirajanes eyes blazed with anger. She flew straight for Lucy(Alice). Lucy(Alice) smacked her across the face. MiraJane landed with a crash.

"LUCY! STOP PLEASE!"

Natsu yelled.

She jumped down from the wall, her golden hair flashing in the sun. She walked right over to him. Her boot went smack down on his face.

"Shut it...My names no longer Lucy. I'm no longer that stupid little girl. I'm Alice. Don't ever call me that shitty name again. I should just kill you now..."

She raised her arm. Then a blue haired girl jumped in front of her. Levy was that blue haired girl.

"Lu-Chan please..."

Alice(Lucy) hesitated, only for a split second before she knock her out of the way. She looked at Natsu with disgust clean on her face.

"You're not even worth killing. All of you are to weak! Sting, Rogue, we're leaving."

She turned away, with Sting and Rogue following close behind. That was the last thing Natsu saw before everything went blurry. He managed to mutter out one more sentence before it went dark.

"I'm sorry...Lucy..."

* * *

**Review!**

**Yeah I updated earlier that usual...**

**The reason all my chapters are so short is because I hate reading those super long paragraphs that some people write. ****It kills my eyes.**

**Yeah...Lucy i mean Alice is...Well really strong as you probably could tell.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth

Chapter 6

The Truth

He slowly blinked his yes open. Expecting to see clouds and angels. But when he opened his eyes he saw a broken ceiling. He sighed in relief, at least he wasn't dead.

Wasn't Dead...

He jerked upward, most of his wounds already healed. He looked around, Gray, Erza, and even Laxus was in a hospital bed. No one was around so he got up an took a look around.

He peeked through the door. Everything was broken, the only part that had managed to survive was the hospital wing. Natsu walked, immediately people rushed over to him. Asking him if he was alright.

What caught his eye wasn't the crowd of people, it was Lisanna crying in a corner. The fact she didn't come to ask him if he was alright, meant something was wrong. He rushed over to her.

"Lisanna? Are you alright?"

He touched her shoulder. Her head jerked up, tears poured down from her eyes.

"It's all my fault...It's all my fault...Natsu...It's all my fault this happened..."

He looked at her confused.

"Why would this be...your fault...? This is all...SaberTooth's fault!.."

Lisanna shook her head.

"Natsu...I was the one who made Lucy leave..."

Natsu let out a nervous laugh.

"No Lisanna...I kicked her off my team...I made her leave!"

Lisanna bursted into tears again.

"I-I...Natsu...I deleted parts of your memory...I was jealous...I knew you liked her...I made you forget about her...So you would like me..."

He stepped back, and almost fell. His eyes blurred with anger and tears filled with hatred.

He did not know who he felt hatred for.

Was it Lisanna?

Was it Lucy?

Or was it for himself?

No it was for that bitch right in front of him. They one that made Lucy disappear.

"L-Lucy was right about you...I trusted you...Why! WHY!..."

Lisanna bursted into more tears.

"Im sorry Natsu...If I knew she would do this I never would have done that!..."

"YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE?!I FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU MADE LUCY LEAVE! YOU MADE HER LEAVE! HOW COULD YOU LISANNA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN DO THAT TO ME! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF AFTER WHAT YOU MADE LUCY GO THROUGH! LUCY WAS RIGHT YOU ARE A BITCH! YOUR NOTHIN BUT TRASH TO ME! WHY! ANSWER ME DAMMIT WHY!"

He started to yell, people turned their heads. Shock and anger spread throughout the guild.

"Because I-I-I Love you..."

Her answer came out in a whisper.

Now Natsu was madder that before.

"YOU LOVE ME!? THAT'S WHY!? YOU MADE HER LEAVE! YOU DESTROYED THE GUILD! BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME! WHAT THE HELL LISANNA! HOW CAN YOU EVEN-!"

He turned away from her without even bothering to finish.

He could hear her sobbing. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Mirajane, shock on her face, anger on her face, hate on her face. That same emotion reflected on everyone else.

Who were those feelings for?

Him Or Lisanna?

It didn't matter. He made his way to the door. He didn't know why he even bothered, he could just exit out of one of the broken walls.

"THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ARE COMING UP! WE ARE REQUIRED TO PARTICIPATE! I HAVE ALREADY CHOSEN WHO HAS TO GO!"

The master was standing on a broken railing. Natsu didn't bother stopping, he kept trudging to the door.

"ERZA! GRAY! LAXUS! GAJEEL! AND NATSU! THEY WILL GO!"

No one cheered, no one made a sound. Natsu growled under his breath. Makarov thought for a moment.

"IF WE WIN...WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO PRESS CHARGES AGAINST SABERTOOTH AND MAYBE Convince Lucy To Come Back."

His last few words weren't as loud. But everyone heard them. Natsu turned around. In that split second he made a decision.

He would get Lucy back, he would tell her his real feelings.

"THE PEOPLE I HAVE CALLED, PLEASE COME TO MY OFFICE!"

He walked past Lisanna, who tried to give him another apology. In return he gave her the nastiest, sickest, angriest glare he had ever done.

It was all her fault. He would never forget.

* * *

**As usual Review!**

**It's all Lisannas fault!**

**Natsu sure is really mad!**

**Grand Magic Games arc next!**


	8. Chapter 7: Let The Games Begin!

Chapter 7

Let The Games Begin!

"LET'S INTRODUCE THE TEAMS THAT MADE IT IN!"

The announcer yelled.

The crowd went wild. Natsu looked around the crowd. Almost half of them were holding Fairy Tail flags and signs. The other half...were holding SaberTooth signs.

Even though they lost last time, SaberTooth was still popular.

The entrance exam was a pain as usual. The rules were simple. Get to the middle of the maze using any method possible. But of course it was that simple. The maze kept shifting and turning. If you tried to fly over, it would just simply build another maze in the air.

They made it, and in second place. First place was of course SaberTooth.

Natsu looked at each team that made it.

"TEAM FAIRY TAIL! TEAM SABERTOOTH! TEAM LAMIA SCALE! TEAM BLUE PEGASUS! TEAM MERMAIDS HEEL! AND TEAM QUATRO CERBERUS!"

The announcer yelled each team name.

The crowd went wild again. Natsu looked for Lucy across the stadium. She wasn't there. He hoped she would show up.

"LET'S START THE FIRST ROUND!"

The pumpkin head mascot stood in the middle.

"The first round will be a two on two battle! Winning teams get 10 points. Losing team gains 2 points-Kabo!"

Natsu was shocked, he hasn't expected a all out battle right at the beginning. But it didn't matter, he would win.

"First round will be Kagura and Risley from Mermaids Heel VS Eve and Hibiki from Blue Pegasus!"

Natsu watched the battle, it ended in about two seconds flat though. Risley turned skinny to dodge one attack. Them Kagura hit them. That ended it.

"And the winner is MERMAIDS HEEL! They gain 10 points!"

People yelled and clapped.

The next one was Lyon and Chelia against two Quatro Cerberus members. They were pretty weak so Lyon and Chelia won easily.

He tapped his fingers on the railing, waiting for the next announcement.

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. SABERTOOTH AGAINST FAIRY TAIL!"

The pumpkin head guy spoke.

"From Fairy Tail we have...Laxus the Lighting Dragon Slayer! And Natsu the fire dragon slayer!"

Natsu straightened up.

"From SaberTooth we have...Sting! The light dragon slayer!"

Natsu knew it was honing to be Rogue...They were always paired up together. But it wasn't...

"And...you might've seen heard about her before, The one and Only...Alice WonderWish Known as the Queen Of Hearts!"

The crowd was deafening. The screams and clapping was so loud Natsu thought he was really going to go deaf. He couldn't believe it! He was going up against her! He couldn't...She was Lucy...

He walked down with Laxus, who had an uneasy expression on his face. When the went out, SaberTooth was already there. The next thing that happened surprised him.

"Sting...Stand back. I won't need your help."

Sting bowed and moved as far back as he could.

"WOOH LOOKS LIKE THE QUEEN OF HEARTS IS GOING SOLO! IS SHE THAT STRONG?!"

Another deafening cheer. Natsu clutched his hands. No way she could be that...Strong...could she?

* * *

**Review!**

**I really like the pumpkin head guy. Don't you?**

**Cliffhanger!**

**Ill tell you about Alice's magic in the next chapter. If she needs to use it. **

**But how strong is she? Guess...:)**


	9. Chapter 8: March Hare

**Juvia: you should make a story for Juvia and Gray-sama**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Juvia: Juvia hopes she gets to kiss Gray-Sama**

**Me: *Smirks***

* * *

Chapter 8

March Hare

Alice was the one who moved first. She threw down one card. A normal playing card.

"Usually I would want to have more fun...Since I'm in a hurry...I have to use that card."

Erza took a look at the card that was in the Lacrima screen. It was just a white rabbit wearing a red coat...Holding a golden pocket watch?

"March Hare I summon thee."

Natsu and Laxus waited for some horrible monster to pop up from the card.

Well that didn't happen.

What popped out of the card was nothing more that a fluffy white rabbit, wearing a red coat, looked at a golden pocket watch. It actually looked...cute.

All it did was bounce up and down around the stadium.

"Im late Im late Im oh so very late!"

That all it said. Alice just smiled and clapped her hands together. Natsu and Laxus stared at the rabbit, confused. Were they suppose to attack that...?

Then Alice snapped her fingers. The rabbit changed. It's eyes changed to bright red, it's coat was...White...but stained with so much blood it looked red. The pocket watch was splattered with blood.

Now Laxus didn't even think twice before flying right at that bloody rabbit. His attack never hit. One second ago Alice snapped her fingers, the next second Laxus attacked and in that split second he was laying on the ground. Covered in wounds. Alice smiled.

"One down..."

Natsu shook his head. That was impossible, he didn't even see how Laxus was beat. In fact he didn't even see Laxus fall down. He looked over at the rabbit. It clicked its pocket watch. Natsu waited for something to happen. Nothing did. But something was off. No one cheered.

He looked over at the stands. Everyone was frozen. He looked over to Alice she was playing with the bloody rabbit. Spinning him round and round. He looked at SaberTooth, they were still moving. Fairy Tail and the crowd were frozen.

"What?"

Alice smiled, she put the rabbit down.

"March Hare freezes time."

That all she said before she came t him. He tried to dodge her attack, but he couldn't move. She smack in right in the face, sending him flying back. Right before he hit the wall she appeared behind him, and kicked him in the back.

"Lucy..."

She didn't pay any attention to what he said. She just kept kicking him, every time she did he was sure he could hear his bones cracking. Natsu knew that she could kill him or knock him out in one hit, but she was just playing with him. Then with one final kick he landed right next to Laxus.

The rabbit clicked the watch again. The crowd cheered, the gasped.

"HOW DOES SHE DO IT! LOOKS LIKE BOTH MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL ARE DOWN! ALICE BEAT THEM BOTH IN LESS THAN A SECOND!"

In the stands the rest of Fairy Tail looked shocked. Laxus and Natsu both for defeated in less than a second. The master stared at Alice, who was holding the white rabbit in the air. Absolutely no normal human can do this.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to come face I face with Mavis, his jaw almost fell off. No one else seemed to notice her.

"The rabbit freezes time, that's not normal magic."

She then whispered something in his ear. Shock flashed across his face. He looked at Alice and nodded, when he turned around Mavis was gone.

The crowd cheered. SaberTooth laughed. Fairy Tail ran to help their teammates. This day seemed like a normal one, but something more was coming...something deadly and dark.

Alice picked up the March Hare card, and walked off into the dark tunnel, Sting right behind her. She turned around once, to look at the stadium.

It was just for a flash, even less than a few seconds, but it was bright and clear, her eye were...red.

* * *

**Review!**

**Now you know she uses card magic...**

**I loved Alice in WonderLand...you probably can tell...**

**Yeah...Alice is cruel...**


	10. Chapter 9: Her Plans?

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE FOLLOWED, REVIEWED AND FAVORITED!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Her Plans?

She walked though the tunnel to the guild. Sting was following close behind her. Not too near her. Not to far. She looked into the stand where the selected team members stood.

"Nice job Alice."

Said Rogue.

She didn't pay any attention.

"I'm leaving, you know where to find me."

That was Alice, she would always leave, no one ever followed. Cause everyone knew she was even stronger than the master. She could kill him if she wanted to.

She walked down the hallway, and turned a corner.

* * *

Alice walked into her room and sat down on he bed. There was a flash of gold behind her.

"L-Alice..."

"Hello there Loki."

He walked up to her and sat by her on the bed.

"You know Loki..."

He sighed.

"Looks like those cards replaced us."

He pointed to her deck of playing cards. She smiled and leaned back.

"Those are not replacements, it just the type of magic I chose to use."

She went in her drawer and pulled out a set of keys.

"I still have them..."

Loki shook his head.

"I still wish you would summon use more..."

She smiled and put the keys back. She paused before she set them in, instead she took them and hooked it on her belt.

"Maybe...Maybe I will..."

A golden light shimmered, Loki gave her a smile before he vanished again.

Alice waved to him. She looked at the keys again. Maybe she will...

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, everything was still a bit fuzzy. Black spots appeared here and there. He groaned and got up.

"Natsu good looks like you woke up."

He looked up to see Erza looking at him.

"Ummm...Exactly how long was I out?"

He was actually afraid of the answer. Erza thought for a moment.

"1 hour 30 minuets and 26 seconds."

He rolled his eyes. Erza was always so exact. But an hour and 30 minuets...

He looked over at Laxus. He didn't know who was hurt more. Laxus was still laying in bed.

"Laxus-San...took more damage..."

He looked over to see Wendy by him. And Cana was there too. Well...so was the rest of the guild.

"It's possible she took him out with something. What happened to you when you fought her Natsu."

He hesitated.

"That rabbit she summoned...It can freeze time."

Everyone gasped.

"Freezes time...that's not..."

Laxus groaned, Cana looked at him with a worried expression. He sat up an wince.

"Laxus-San you should lay down..."

"I'm alright Wendy, thanks though."

Natsu looked at him. Laxus did look worse, his whole chest was wrapped in bandages. One of his arms had a huge cut in it.

"Laxus...What happened..."

"Jabberwocky...She summoned this...thing...it looked like a dragon. Jabberwocky that's what she called it. And that rabbit freezes time. I got hit by that things tail. Full of...Spikes."

Laxus pulled down the bandages a little, there were clearly deep gashes. Natsu nodded slowly. There was one thing he didn't understand. Why would she injure Laxus more?

Laxus groaned again. It was Cana who pushed him down.

"Lay there and stay put..."

She commanded him. He listened.

"Sorry guys...I don't think I can participate for a while..."

Erza nodded. Natsu's eyes widened.

Could she be thinking about beating everyone an inch until their death...Taking out everyone on the team first? Making him watch? Could this be it...her plan...?

* * *

**See she still has her keys.**

**Review!**

**And in the beginning Natsu actually throws Alice her set of golden keys. **

**At least she's not so cruel to Loki...**

**Jabberwocky...Sound familiar?**

**But anyways...Tail full of spikes...ouch Poor Laxus**

**What next...Wahahaha...(Crappy evil laughter...)**


	11. Chapter 10: Gate of The Lion

Chapter 10

Gate of The Lion

Alice later on her bed staring at the ceiling. She got up and looked at her cards.

There was of course March Hare, the strange thing about that card was that it was a blend of two cards. It was the White Rabbit combined with the March Hare. Thats why when she snapped her fingers the rabbit changed. She liked the name March Hare so she called then that. March Rabbit just wasn't right.

The White Rabbit freeze time. The March Hare freezes the person. They went together nicely.

She went to the next card, it was a fat light purple cat with darker purple stripes. Half of its body was gone. Cheshire Cat. It can in handy when she wanted to be invisible.

The next card was one of her favorite. Mad Hater. It was huge hat sitting on top of well...it was...nothin but smoke. It was smoke that had a persons form. He held a tea cup that was missing one side. He could summon weapons, but they were shards of broken teacups and cracked in half plates. He also had the power to cancel ones power. Very Very handy.

Jabberwocky was the largest summoned beast she had. She had used this card to defeat Laxus. Very easy.

She set down the rest of her cards. The rest were well just playing cards. She could pull any number of them out all she had to say was the symbol and the number. For example if she said Ace Of Hearts. A card with one heart one it would magically grow bigger until it turned into either a soldier with a sword or a wall. Nice defense.

Then there was the white queen. She had never summon her before. For all she knew it might useless. There was no picture on the card. It was just white.

Then there was a card designed to kill. The Queen of Hearts. A card that could kill anyone or anything. But it took a price to summon her. There also was no picture, just splatters of what looked like blood.

Cards...She looked at her golden keys. All ten of them.

She sighed and put both of them away.

'Alice...Don't forget...'

Her head throbbed. She had no clue where the voice can from. But she had gotten used to it. The voice first called her Alice. She liked that name so she kept it.

"I won't forget..."

She had tried talking to it. It never responded.

'Gray should be next...'

She nodded. Gray would be easiest to take down, he was weaker that Erza. But then again Erza was weaker than Laxus. She had beat Laxus with no trouble. But she listened to the voice. She looked through her cards. Mad Hater? Cheshire Cat? Jabberwocky again? March Hare? Or...Better yet...Loki. She smiled.

'Perfect...'

The voice echoed in her head.

'Perfect...'

* * *

Natsu sat in the bed. He still had to stay in here. He looked outside, almost night. He sighed and hoped he would be able to participate tomorrow. He looked over at Laxus. It would take him quite a while.

But there was something familiar about the name Alice.

"Alice...Alice...The Queen Of Hearts...March Hare...Jabberwocky..."

Why did those names sound so...Familiar. He had heard them before somewhere. He racked his brain. He thought about Lucy's fake last name.

"WonderWish...WonderWish Wonder...Land?"

WonderLand...He was pretty sure he heard that before. He yawned. He should ask Levy. Maybe she would know. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Right when his head hit the pillow. He fell asleep.

He yawned and woke up. Wendy was looking at him.

"You look better Natsu-San!"

"Yeah thanks Wendy. Did I miss anything?"

She nodded.

"Everyone has done the course already. Except Fairy Tail and SaberTooth..."

He looked up to see a Lacrima screen.

"UP NEXT GRAY FULLBUSTER FROM FAIRY AND HE'S AGAINST ALICE? SHE'S GOING AGAIN!? ISN'T SHE POPULAR!"

The crowd cheered.

"Wendy...Whats the course...?"

"Oh it's just like hide and seek. Both teams look for the other team. They will entering a fake jungle from different openings."

Natsu nodded and sat up. He looked at Lucy and Gray. Lucy had a smug look on her face. Something flashed on her belt. The did a zoom in on her. Right when they moved closer he could see what was on her belt.

Her key pouch...In her hand was something he thought he'd never see. It was the key to open the gate of The Lion...She was going to use Loki to fight Gray...She knew Gray could never attack a friend...She knew that...

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh...Wonder what's gonna happen...**

**Review!**

**Yeah let's see if Gray can fight Loki? Shall we?**

**-Suspenseful music plays...- **

**Well you know more about her cards now...**


	12. Chapter 11: Perfect

Chapter 11

Perfect

His shirt was already off. He disliked the humid air almost as much as he dislike that flame headed bastard. He had entered from the east. It had been like...30 minutes since he got in here. How long is it going to take before he bumped into Her. Gray moved his wet bangs out of his eyes. How hot was it in here anyways?

There was a cracking sound, his head snapped around. Lucy or Alice or whatever, was standing right behind him. She smiled. He was already weakening from the heat. She was going to play cat and mouse with him. Him being the mouse of course...

"I feel like having a little fun today..."

She took out her whip. Oh this was going to be fun alright. She lashed the whip out, he jumped back just in time. He ran right for her.

"Ice-Make Sword."

An ice sword appeared in his hand. He went straight for her head. There was a golden flash. He stopped inches away. Loki was standing in front of her. The sword was half an inch away from his head. Gray looked at him. He back away. Alice smirked, she was right, he could never attack a friend.

"Thank you...Loki...Sorry to ask this but..."

Loki nodded. His eyes saddened but he understood. Who ever tried to harm Alice was an enemy. Her actually plan was just to have Loki weaken him a bit more, then the fun begins."

"Sorry Gray..."

Loki attack, his hands glowing. Gray kept on dodging his attacks. She could see him running out of energy. She waited a while.

"Loki that's good enough...Thank you..."

Loki nodded and disappeared. Gray was panting hard. Alice smiled and raised her hands. A large ball of shadows swallowed them. The crowd waited to see who won.

"WHATEVER IS HAPPENING IN THERE?"

Then finally the shadow disappeared. Gray was laying on the ground. Alice pulled him up by his hair. Fairy Tail gasped. Crisscrossed cuts were on his back and his chest. Alice was a holding a whip in the other hand. It was dripping blood.

"I enjoyed his screams quite a lot...He put up quite a show..."

She dropped him on the floor and stomped on his stomach.

"ALICE WINS!"

The crowd cheered.

The jungle disappeared. She turned and walked away.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

Juvia was the first to react. She ran down to the stadium. That seemed to snapped the others out of thee shocked state. A few more people ran down to help. Erza was one of them. She glared at Lucy who was walking towards the tunnel already. Lucy...How could she be so...cruel.

She looked at Gray. How dare she use Loki against him. How dare she do this. Alice turned at the entrance of the tunnel. Red eyes stared back at Erza. They weren't brown...Erza blinked, Alice had turned around.

* * *

'Good job Alice...'

She smiled. Good job indeed...

'Perfect Alice...Just a little bit more...'

'Just a little more...Than we can have our perfect world we dreamed about...'

Perfect. She liked that word. She was perfect, and soon the world would be too. She could live in a perfect world, that's what the voice told her. She would rule that perfect world.

Everything would be perfect...Just like in WonderLand...

* * *

**Ohhhh...WonderLand...**

**Review Please.**

**Poor Gray...**

**My iPods messed up. Well autocorrect is anyways.**

**Tried to spell Necklace-AutoCorrect made it into 'NeckLess' (What?)**

**Tried to write Hatter- Autocorrect made it 'Hater' (Lol)**

**Tried to write the-Autocorrect made it into Te**

**Tried to write Natsu- Autocorrect mad it into Nasty...**


	13. Chapter 12: Alice, Remember

Chapter 12

Alice, Remember

'Alice...only a few more...'

She smiled. Only a few more people to crush. Only few more. Then she could finally be able to do it.

'Gajeel...he's next...'

"I'll let Rogue do the honors."

'Yes...'

She climbed up the stairs.

"Rogue."

His head snapped around faster than lighting when she called his name.

"Yes Ma'am!?"

She smiled.

"I'll give you the honors of beating Gajeel for me."

"Yes ma'am I'll do my best!"

She shook her head and glared at him, that sort of I'll-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands kind of glare.

"You won't do your best. You will win. Understand?"

She could hear Rogue gulp. He nodded.

She walked back into her room and shut the door. She laid down on the bed, before she knew it, she was fast asleep. She let herself slip back into the past.

* * *

'Alice...'

Lucy's head snapped around.

"Who's there!"

'Alice...'

"Who's there! My names not Alice it's Lucy!"

'Alice...Soon the guild will betray you...'

"Thats not true! Fairy Tail would never do something like that!"

The voice was gone.

Of course everything it said was true. The day after she joined SaberTooth the voice spoke again.

'Alice...Challenge the master to a fight...'

"Are you crazy!"

'Alice...I'll let you barrow my magic...use the card deck...Choose March Hare and Jabberwocky...'

Lucy looked at her belt. Next to her key pouch was a card deck.

'Remember Alice...'

Of course everything the voice said came true once more. She beat the master. She became one of the strongest.

'Alice...Perfect...'

'Alice...Do you want to live in a perfect world...?'

"A perfect world?"

'A perfect world with no mistakes...Just like WonderLand...'

"WonderLand...?"

'A place that is perfect...'

'If you let me I can make the world perfect too...'

"How?"

'I can open a gate...a gate to WonderLand...'

"Where is WonderLand...?"

'Alice...All you have to do is spill the blood of five Fairies...'

"There are no Fairies-Fairy Tail."

'You may choose who...you don't have to kill them...I can lend you my magic...all you have to do is promise me...No matter what happens you will let the gate of WonderLand open..."

"I promise..."

* * *

Alice woke up breathing hard.

'Alice...three more...To congratulate you ill give you a few new cards...'

Her card deck glowed. She looked at her cards. Dormouse, The Tweedles, The Caterpillar, and Bandersnatch.

The first one was well...a mouse with a tiny sword.

The second was two twin boys side by side.

The third was a caterpillar smoking.

The fourth was a black hound with red eyes.

'Remember Alice...Remember your promise...'

'Don't forget...Alice...'

* * *

**How many chapters should this story have?**

**Anyways review please.**

**New cards...Who could be the mysterious voice?**


	14. Chapter 13: Uncovering The Secret

Chapter 13

Uncovering The Secret

Everyone gathered around Gray.

"You thinks he's going to be alright?"

Someone in the crowd said.

"Of course he is! He's Gray after all..."

"But still that was way to...cruel...even for Lucy..."

Everyone stopped talking. That was to cruel even for Lucy.

Natsu got off his bed and walked over to Levy. He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up from her book.

"Yes Natsu?"

"Levy...Have you ever read a book about...a place called WonderLand?"

Levy thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yeah there was this one book called Alice In WonderLand."

"Can you tell me what the books about?"

"There was this one girl named Alice, on day she saw a white rabbit with a pocket watch..."

Her eyes widened.

"Wait...Natsu...I'll be right back..."

She set her book down and ran over to Gajeel. She whispered something in his ear and they both ran off.

Natsu sat on his bed waiting. Gray woke up and groaned.

"Mad Hatter and Cheshire Cat..."

Everyone looked at Gray.

"That was the cards she used...She said something about using blood to open the Gate Of WonderLand or something..."

Gray winced. Wendy came by and put her hands on his chest. He expression relaxed.

Then Levy came running in. Carrying a pile of thick looking books. Gajeel ran right behind her carrying a stack of newspapers.

"I think I got it!"

Everyone turned to look at her.

"The cards Lucy uses are all from a place called WonderLand."

Then she told them the story of Alice In WonderLand.

"When I was reading...I saw this one article that caught my attention..."

Her expression was serious.

"There was this one girl name Susan. Her parents said she kept on talking about this place called WonderLand. They said she kept on talking about this one voice. Then she started to stab people. The people she stabbed were almost all in the same spot. She never killed them just made then bleed. When the police caught her and asked her why. She said, 'I want to go see WonderLand'."

She stopped after that. They room was silent. Natsu spoke.

"We'll what happened after that?!"

Levy gulped.

"She died...She died right next to were all those people were stabbed. Someone passing by that saw her and said her last words were. 'You never said I had to be a sacrifice...Why wasn't the blood enough to open the Gate?' Apparently her parents said she was bullied a lot. Then one day she heard this voice that said it would let her go to a perfect world...And her parents also saw her play with a stack of cards...they said they saw a rabbit come out of one card..."

Natsu's eyes widened.

"Gray...Didn't you say Lucy said something about using blood to open the Gate Of WonderLand...?"

Gray nodded slowly.

"Someone has to tell her!"

He jumped off the bed and ran for the door. Gajeel blocked it.

"Get out of the way Gajeel!"

He shook his head.

"Natsu...Do you think she would believe you?"

"I have to try! Lucy's life is in danger!"

Gajeel shook his head.

"Natsu cool it! We'll think of a plan ok? She might up end up speeding up the process if you told her!"

Natsu took a deep breath. He was actually right.

The thing that nobody knew was that Lisanna was listening to the whole entire thing outside. No one had paid any attention to her after that...Tears welled up in her eyes.

Then she smiled to herself.

"Natsu really loved Lucy a lot...He really loved her..."

She got up and walked back into the stand. She wouldn't interfere anymore.

"Natsu...I hope you can get her back..."

She whispered softly to herself. She didn't deserve Natsu...Lucy did...

* * *

**Review Please! **

**Ohhhh the secret...**

**Yeah there will probably be 5-15 more chapters...**

**I hope you have enjoyed the story so far...**


	15. Chapter 14: The Gate Opens

Chapter 14  
The Gate Opens

Everyone on SaberTooth knew Alice never came to watch any of the battles. But this time she came to watch Rogues battle against Gajeel. She stood there, hands folded.

Everyone stared.

"Is a girl not aloud to watch her own team battle?"

"Of course not Ma'am!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"He better win..."

The pumpkin head guy stood up.

"The game is simple! This will be a race on moving plat forms. Don't worry dragons slayers! The magic will cancel out the motion sickness. A player may use any means possible to win! Good luck to ALL!"

There were at least twenty plates hovering a few feet off the ground. The wobbled and tilted randomly. Gajeel awkwardly tried to jump from one plate to the other. There's not much you can do when your as big a he was. As he jumped to his third plate Rogue appeared in front of him

"Hello...Gajeel..."

Gajeel glare at him with his red eyes.

"Tch. Rogu-"

He never had the time to finish. A wave of shadows washed over him. The impact was so great, the others players just fell off the plat form. The shadow flew down and crashed into the ground. It vanished leaving a unconscious and bleeding Gajeel.

'Alice...Good job...Just two more people...'

Erza...Alice's mouth twisted into a smile. Finally...

"AND ROGUE IS THE WINNER! LET'S LOOK AT THE POINTS BOARD!"

The pumpkin head guy stood in front of a stone slab. As he touched it words appeared.

"SaberTooth is 1st Place! Fairy Tail is in 2nd!"

Alice blinked. How was Fairy Tail still...Her teeth smashed against each other. She didn't pay any attention to the rest of the announcements.

"I'll be taking my leave now."

She turned up and started to walk away.

'Alice...Wait...'

She stopped.

"There apparently is another battle today! Two against two!"

"Oh this just to good..."

She smiled. The gate...Finally.

'Alice...Once you defeat them...come back at midnight...The gate shall be waiting for you...'

She didn't bother to look at any of the other battles. She let her mind wonder. What kinds of things would she see?

"SABERTOOTH VS FAIRY TAIL! ALICE AND STING VS NATSU AND ERZA!"

The crowd was loud enough to kill.

"Perfect..."

The medics took Gajeel away. Levy was with them crying all the way. Natsu looked at Alice.

"Sting, please stay back."

Sting almost lost his jaw.

Did Alice the cruel, Alice the scary, Alice the Queen Of Hearts, just say...'Please'?

"Ummm...Ok...?"

He was still trying to hold on to his jaw. He walked back to the tunnel opening. She must be really happy...

Alice raised the black ball of shadows. Time froze. This time even SaberTooth.

"Let's have a nice long chat Natsu."

Natsu looked behind him. His eyes widened. Erza was already unconscious and bleeding.

"When..."

A chair appeared behind Alice. Another chair appeared behind him. The circle shrunk. Cutting out Erza.

"Sit."

She said it in a sweet tone. But it was more of a sweet tone you use on a dog.

He sat.

"Lucy I know what you're trying to do. Please don't- I don't want you to get hurt. Please Lucy...I'm sorry for everything..."

"Natsu...I..."

Natsu stared at her. Her voice broke. Her eyes were clouded.

"Lucy...I'm Sorry...Please Lucy forgive me...anything you do, I deserve it...I did horrible things..."

She shook her head.

"Natsu..."

She tried to raise her hand to attack him. But she couldn't. After all this, he still cared.

'Alice! No! Don't let your heart become soft!'

Alice was stunned, that was the first time she heard the voice have any emotion. This emotion was anger.

'If you can't do it! I'll do it! Your heart is still to soft!'

"Natsu...Run..."

Everything became blurry. Her body started to move on its own. Natsu stood up.

"Lucy...I Love You..."

He hugged her.

Those were the last words she heard before everything went dark. The truth was she wouldn't have cared if those were the last three words she would hear before she died. The darkness only lasted for a moment.

'There...Alice...'

She opened we eyes. Natsu was lying on the ground. In a pool of blood. She tried to move to him. Her body wouldn't respond.

'Alice...I wanted to wait until the gate was full...but looks like now I have no choice...'

In a flash a huge tree appeared. There was a hole at the roots. A girl climbed out. A girl with blond hair who was wearing a tattered blue dress.

"Hello Lucy...I'm the Real Alice."

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Writers Block...Took a whole day...**

**Natsu still loves Lucy...Awwwnnnnn...Say its cute or else...**

**But the real Alice has appeared...ooOoOoOooOoooooOOooHhhHhHhhH **

**Dont you wanna know what's gonna happen?**

**Gate=Tree with hole at the bottom. Sound familiar?**


	16. Chapter 15: How WonderLand Works

Chapter 15

How WonderLand Works

"What do you mean Real?"

The other 'Alice' didn't seem to pay attention. Instead she told her something different.

"You know that story right? The one about a girl named Alice who saw the White Rabbit. It went down a hole, she jumped down after it into the amazing world of WonderLand where she had tea with the March Hare and Mad Hatter, battle the Jabberwocky, and won against the Red Queen. She was treated as a hero. You know that story right?"

"No, but...Since you're the real Alice, and you were treated as a hero why did you...Leave?"

Lucy (Or Alice Whatever!) Asked her with confusion. Since she was Alice why would she try to escape WonderLand?

"That story was only for the original Alice. They asked her to stay but she left. I'm not the original Alice. But I'm a real Alice."

"Original Alice? Real Alice? What?"

The Real Alice sighed.

"WonderLand...It requires at least one person to believe in it. And at least one person from the real world. When the original Alice left. She forgot about her adventures in WonderLand. WonderLand started to vanish. Then they decided to make a new 'Alice'. They look for girls who had blonde hair who had some type of trouble in her would tell them promises. Lead them to WonderLand. That the last 'Alice' would take their place. They would be stuck in WonderLand forever."

Lucy slowly started to back away.

"Since you wanted to go to WonderLand I'll be happy to let you go. I've waited ten long years to get out. Thank you for letting me Lucy...The others I tried were to weak to become Alice's...They sadly died...But thank you Lucy..."

She inched closer. Lucy went back farther, she reached for her cards.

"No can do...Remember I said you could borrow the magic?"

The stack of cards appeared in Alice's hand. She threw them down the 'Gate'.

"Goodbye New Alice..."

Everything went dark. Longer than last time.

When Lucy woke up, she was no longer in the stadium. She was in a jungle. A dark scary jungle.

"Welcome back Alice..."

She looked at herself. She was wearing a bright blue cotton dress. She looked around for where the voice came from. Her eyes widened.

One by one the creatures from we cards steped out into the open. Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, March Hare, Mad Hatter, Jabberwocky, Bandersnatch, The Tweedles, The Caterpillar, Dormouse, and the two queens.

"We missed you Alice..."

She screamed.

* * *

What none of the two knew was Natsu was watching the whole thing. From beginning to end. He couldn't move.

I'll get you back Lucy...I'll keep my promise...

The fake Alice turned around and around in Lucy's clothes.

"Pretty..."

She touched the belt and a stack of cards showed up.

"Nice..."

The fake Alice smiled.

"I hope she's having fun in WonderLand..."

* * *

**Review Please. Oh and BTW THANKS TO ALL TOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE WHO HAVE REVIEWED FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED.**

**Let me give you guys a big hug.**

**WonderLand doesn't seem so fun anymore...:(**

**Scared? I bet Lucy is...I wonder If Natsu's gonna go say Lucy!**

**Poor Lucy...This Alice thing was sorta confusing...-Shrugs- **


	17. Chapter 16: ReOpening The Gate

Chapter 16

ReOpening The Gate

Natsu blinked his eyes. White walls, white ceiling. He groaned, he was in the hospital.

"Lucy..."

He jerked upright when he heard that name. Memories started to fly back to him, fast.

He got up and walked into the hallway. A blonde girl was standing in the middle of the hallway. Everyone else seemed to be frowning.

That Lucy's fake.

The blonde hair girl kept flipping her hair. She seemed to be looking down on everyone else. Even if that was the real Lucy, she would never act like that.

"Hey guys, so did you miss me? I bet you did. After all I am so amazing."

Natsu's eyes darted to blaze. Crap like that would never come out of Lucy's mouth. The crowd seemed to be inching farther away.

"Where's the real Lucy. No ones stupid enough to believe you actually are Lucy!"

The fake one turned her head.

"Oh Natsu...What are you saying I am the real Lucy."

The crowd was silent as he slapped her.

"Lucy...She would never act like this. Where's Lucy-"

Another memory came back. Lucy was in WonderLand...

"How do you open the gate to WonderLand!"

The fake Lucy was shocked. She must've really acted different from the real Lucy.

The fake Lucy thought for a moment. All this time she just wanted to belong somewhere. Back at her real home her parents never liked her much. She never had any friends. But...Now that she thought about it...WonderLand was the only place she thought she belonged.

These people really love the other Lucy. She smiled softly.

"I'll show you...First we need everyone that was on the team."

All of them could move. Most of the team members came from the hospital room.

The fake Lucy led them towards the stadium.

When they arrived, she threw each of the five members a knife.

"Draw some blood and have it land near the same spot."

They all did as she told them to. Just a little cut on a finger or something.

"One of you has to go in to get Lucy...The gate closes in less that a hour. If you don't get her back..."

Natsu of course was the first to step up.

"I'm going!"

The fake Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Im coming with you."

He looked at her confused. Than remembered the part of her story where there has to be at least one Alice.

"Whats your real name?"

There was a flash and the tree appeared again.

"There's not time lets go!"

The other team members watched as both of them jumped.

* * *

Natsu had thought it would take longer, but it only took less than a few seconds to land.

"Let's go, follow me I know the way."

So he followed her. He was actually glad that he was with her. They went down hallways that were more like a maze. She knew exactly when to do what. They ran through one more hallway. Then there was a door. They went through it.

Right when he went through it Natsu smacked into someone.

"Owww..."

He looked down. His heart skipped a beat.

It was Lucy.

And of course behind her there was a mob of angry WonderLand folks who wanted their Alice back.

* * *

**Hmmm...Got nothing for today...**

**Anyways Review. **

**AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED!**

**Go read my other really short story, it's called three words.**


	18. Chapter 17: Dancing At Night

Chapter 17

Dancing At Night

"Natsu?"

The real Lucy looked up at him.

"Natsu!"

Natsu grabbed her hand.

"Reunion later. We gotta run."

The WonderLand folks were already closing in. They didn't look so bad...well that's what he would say if they didn't have glowing red eyes...

He ran along with Lucy. Then he froze. He swore.

The March Hare had clapped his hands. Natsu couldn't move. Neither could Lucy.

"Now Now Alice don't run..."

The Mad Hatter spoke, his voice sounded like cracking teapots. Natsu clutched Lucy's hand tighter.

I'll never let go again.

The WonderLand folks just kept moving closer and closer. Then they stopped to. Natsu looked over at the fake Lucy. She clapped her hands together and was concentrating hard. She was using magic.

"Why help us...?"

"My parents never cared for me until the the end...I never had any friends...I was always alone...Then I became Alice...For the past ten years I've been scared, I wanted to leave...I killed so many people...I wanted another person to be Alice...But then I saw how much you loved Lucy...I knew I could never be like her...I knew you would try to save her...I never had a important place in life...But now I realized I had one...Thats in WonderLand..."

Natsu looked at her and realized she was crying hard. It took him a moment to realize he could move.

"Go on...The doors right that way..."

The fake Lucy smiled...He grabbed Lucy's hand and turned around. Before he ran he turned his was around.

"What was your real name?"

The fake Lucy smiled.

"You don't need to know...My name is and always will be Alice..."

He could hear Lucy sobbing slightly.

"Goodbye...Oh...Lucy...Here catch..."

Her key pouch flew threw the air. They landed in her hand.

"Thank you..."

Alice smiled one last time.

"I had fun...Being with you Lucy...I'm sorry..."

She waved. Natsu took Lucy and ran towards the door. He looked back but Alice wasn't there.

They both took a big breath and ran through the door.

* * *

And on the other side...Was everyone else...waiting for them. It was already night time.

"NATSU YOU CAME BACK!"

"LUCY!"

Different shouts came from everywhere. Lucy was really crying now. She let go of Natsu's hand.

"I'm sorry guys...I'm sorry Gray...Erza...Laxus...Levy...Natsu...I'm sorry-"

"Stop Lucy."

Natsu hugged her.

"It's alright Lucy...I forgive you...I'm the one who's sorry..."

She hugged Natsu back and cried into his chest.

"Natsu..."

The crowd disappeared. Giving them some room. Lisanna looked at them from the stand. Tears silently flowed down her face. For some reason, she didn't feel jealous anymore. She felt happy for them.

Natsu hugged Lucy closer. She pulled away.

"I'm still a SaberTooth..."

Natsu shook his head. He gently took her hand. The red SaberTooth mark was gone. Only the Fairy Tail mark stayed.

"This proves you belong in Fairy Tail."

Lucy smiled.

"How bout a dance."

He held out his hand. She looked at it.

"Dance?"

He smiled.

"I always wanted to..."

She grabbed his hand. She was still in her blue dress. He twirled her around and around.

"Lucy..."

She smiled again. They danced that night, bathed in the moonlight. Twirling and twirling around. When the moon was way high in the air he finally said them. Those three words she wanted to hear so badly.

"I Love You..."

And she replied with those four words he had always wanted to hear.

"I Love You Too..."

* * *

**Do not fear, there will be at least another chapter, something sorta like an epilogue.**

**So yeah...Theres no battle Scene. I hope you guys don't mind that much... **

**And as always Review.**

**Don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	19. Epilogue: SaberTooth Girl

Epilogue

SaberTooth Girl

The games continued. It was a real shocker to SaberTooth when Lucy didn't show up. It was even more of a shocker when they heard she joined Fairy Tail again. But they managed, Fairy Tail still beat them though, without any help from Natsu.

Natsu and Lucy were out cold. If you danced until morning, I'm pretty sure you would be out cold too. The funny thing was that they fell asleep in the same bed. It was kinda cute. The guild decided to let them sleep. It's not everyday you get to see something that sweet.

They woke up right before the party. And man did they have a blast. They party was more for congratulating Lucy's return than winning the games. Beer and food were flying everywhere. Right around 3:00 am everyone passed out. Natsu was sleeping with Lucy in his arms. He had actually kissed her on her forehead before he went out cold.

He was glad she was back. Really glad...

FOUR YEARS LATER

Flowers and rose petals flew around in the air. Raining down on two people. A blonde haired lady in a beautiful white dress and a pink haired man in a tuxedo.

The crowd had at least 400-500 people attending.

Including Titania, a certain Ice Mage, a winged blue cat, and the twin dragons from SaberTooth. It was hard seeing someone you had a crush on get married.

"I do"

Those two words finally came out of his mouth. The crowed cheered and more petals and flowers rained down from the sky.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

The pink haired man looked at his bride.

"I'm so glad you came back, Lucy..."

"I'm glad too...Natsu..."

They kissed, the crowd cheered.

Afterwards they danced. Everyone danced. Lucy and Natsu led. Everyone else followed.

Sting and Rogue looked at Lucy. They both had hoped she would have chosen on of them. But now they know she would've never been as happy as she was now.

Natsu twirled Lucy around and around, just like that night many years ago.

"Lucy...This brings back memories..."

"Natsu...I wonder how...WonderLands doing..."

Natsu laughed.

"I bet their doing fine...After all they have their Alice...But I'm glad...You didn't stay Lucy..."

Lucy nodded. She kissed him again. And for the rest of that day, thy danced and ate and cheered. It was a happy day for everyone. And one by one the guests left, giving them their congratulations as they left.

Gray and Erza were one of the last to leave.

"Good Luck Flame head."

Gray hit him on his arm.

"Lucy be strong! And don't hesitate to punish him if needed!"

Lucy nodded. They both left.

A white haired lady was the last one to leave.

"Congratulations Lucy and Natsu."

Natsu smiled.

"Thanks...Lisanna..."

Lucy hugged her. Lisanna waved and left too.

Natsu scooped Lucy up in his arms.

"Let's go home."

Natsu had bought a house. A real fancy house.

He took her home, just like that.

When they arrived, Natsu kicked the door opening and propped Lucy on the couch.

"I'll be right back Lucy..."

He stumbled to the bathroom. She shook her head.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu..."

She looked down the hallway. Something flashed. Lucy got up and walked down the hall to where the light came from. She opened up the door to her the desk was a glowing ball of light. Lucy approached it. The light slowly vanished. Leaving a pack of cards.

Lucy gasped and turned looked at the cards.

They were her cards. And all of them were there. She turned the deck over, a note fell out. Lucy took the note and opened it. She smiled as she read it.

"Natsu! Look!"

She ran out of the door excitedly. She would never forget what was written on that note. Even though the note had no name, she knew who it was from.

'Congratulations on the marriage Lucy...Here's a gift from us here in WonderLand...'

The last line was what stuck in her head the most.

'I hope you enjoy your gift SaberTooth Girl...'

She smiled as she ran to Natsu.

SaberTooth Girl...

* * *

**Thank you all for sticking until the very end!**

**I hope you liked the ending. And yes this is the last chapter...**

**:) Thanks all of you out there that have Followed Favorited Or reviewed! **


End file.
